Crossbow
|knockback = 29% |zombiez = 10 |stun = 13% |source = Top 50 Decoder |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 54 |damageC = 170 }}:For the upgraded version, see Crossbow Advance. The Crossbow is a grade weapon under rifle category in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item is no longer obtainable. The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target. It knocks back incoming zombies and suitable for defense. Advantages *Light weight *Has a usable sniper scope for long range attack *Low recoil *Penetrates Kevlar *Doesn't increase zombie's anger bar *Knocks away incoming zombies *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Arrows are not hit-scan *Not obtainable anymore *Cannot penetrate objects *Expensive for an assault rifle *Low stun power towards zombies Tips ; Overall *Its damage is nearly similar to the M14 EBR *It has the same rate of fire as the M14 EBR, which is low. Note that the rate of fire is higher when noot scoped. *Its recoil is lower than the M4A1, which is the good for spraying purpose. *It has the same weight as the Galil, which is effective for mobility. *It has a similar knockback as the TAR-21. *It costs the same as the Steyr AUG A1. ; Zombie Infection *When attacking zombies in Zombie Hero, the Anger Bar will not increase. Perfectly useful for taking out any zombie. *50 rounds of Crossbow can deal 1700 ~ 7300 damage to zombies. ; Zombie Scenario *50 rounds of Crossbow Advance can deal around 40,000 ~ 80,000 damage to Bosses, provided the attack power has been maxed. Statistics Variant ; Crossbow Advance A crossbow that fires 50 rounds of bolts. It has a fast rate of fire and high accuracy in addition to a quiet firing mechanism that makes it perfect for attacking without being discovered. Unfortunately, bolts fly slower than bullets, so there is a delay before a target is hit. This upgraded version boasts enhanced performance and improved structure. Crossbow Advance was obtainable by collecting kill points by following these rules: #This event can only be conducted by those who has the original Crossbow. #The Upgrade Event is only available once. #After done upgrading, the original Crossbow is not deleted from your inventory. However, Crossbow Advance can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder and available for Premium Weapon Enhancement. Gallery File:Crossbow_viewmodel.png|View model crsmodel.jpg|World model File:Crossbow_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Crossbow_bolt.png|The Crossbow's bolt crosskr.jpg|South Korea poster 20130218ss_8.jpg|China poster File:Sl8_gold_crossbow_dbarrel_code_box.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Crossbow_mp5g_3x_cbox_event.jpg|Thailand poster File:Crossbow_wa2000gold_turke_poster.png|Turkey poster hs_blaze_20120624_1714280.jpg|In-game screenshot 263264_415919418498607_522881365_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 2015_1202_2210_33_0.jpg|Obtained from Bingo event crossbow_hudv2.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Crossbow.gif|Preview Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The crossbow bolts that were shot are actual projectiles, instead of hitscan bullets like most firearms in the game. *It is classed as an assault rifle in the game even though it's not technically an assault rifle. *This is the first weapon that does not increase zombie's anger bar. *Like Plasma Gun, the enemy will receive damage indicator from every direction when a Crossbow user shoots him/her. External links *Crossbow at Wikipedia. Category:Bolt user Category:Miscellaneous Category:British weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Assault rifle Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon